The present invention relates to a heat absorbing and radiating device, and more particularly to a miniature heat absorbing and radiating device suitable for use with a heat source in a very small space, such as a central processing unit (CPU) of a portable computer or a personal digital assistant (PDA). The twenty-first century is an electronic information era. With developments in the semiconductor field, new models of various electronic products, such as desktop computers, portable computers, PDAs, mobile phones, and smart electrical appliances, have been continuously introduced into the markets. All these products are designed to have a compact volume for users to carry and use them at any time to access real-time information. All the above-mentioned electronic products developed for the information industry include a central processing unit (CPU) that controls the entire operation of the electronic products. The CPU generates a large amount of heat and accordingly high temperature that adversely affects the operating efficiency and usable life of the products. Thus, it is always an important issue among the manufacturers to effectively cool the CPU. The currently available solutions of cooling the CPU include the provision of a group of radiating fins and a cooling fan at outer side of the CPU, and the improvement of heat-radiating fins in their material and structure in order to more quickly radiate heat produced by the CPU. However, all these currently available solutions are passive ways with limited radiation efficiency. Moreover, the cooling fan occupies a considerable space and does not meet the requirement of compact design.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a miniature heat absorbing and radiating device having a driving unit for alternately pushing two types of fluid to actively and effectively lower the temperature of a heat-source in a very small space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a miniature heat absorbing and radiating device that has a driving unit for alternately pushing two types of fluid and does not require conventional radiating fins and cooling fans, so as to occupy only very small space.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for absorbing and radiating heat produced by a heat source in a very small space.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides a miniature heat absorbing and radiating device that includes a first driving unit, a heat-exchange unit, a liquid-gas confluence unit, and a liquid-gas, separation chamber. The first driving unit includes a chamber in which an active magnet, a pair of fixed magnets, and a pair of passive magnets are provided. The chamber is also provided on a wall with a pair of first fluid outlets, a pair of second fluid inlets, a pair of third fluid outlets, and a pair of fourth fluid inlets. The heat-exchange unit communicates with the first driving unit and the liquid-gas confluence unit, and the liquid-gas separation chamber communicates with the liquid-gas confluence unit and one of the second fluid inlets.